


Under your spell

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Boys Being Boys, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Hurt Newt Scamander, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: It begins with Newt and Albus sharing one night together. From here on it only gets more difficult...





	1. Chapter 1

A mop of curly hair, unruly and wild against the pillow, peeks out from under the blanket. It’s framing the soft features of a beautiful face. In the first rays of the morning sun his hair almost looks ginger.

Albus is awake for hours. He has showered, dressed himself and even had a cup of tea, before he sat down in the chair next to the window, watching the figure lying in his bed. He feels like he has sullied something pure and precious. Someone as dark and manipulative as him shouldn’t have been with someone as genuine and pure as Newt.

He shouldn’t have. What was he thinking, taking Newt to his bed?

He rubs over his temples thoughtfully. “This was a mistake,” he mutters to himself. Everyday he looks into the abyss of his mind, so close to falling. If someone else comes too close, he will pull them with him. He will pull Newt with him.

Newt stirs under the blanket, revealing his shoulder and arm, painted with light freckles. He is beautiful.

“For how long are you sitting here and watching me?” Newt sounds drowsy, eyes still half-closed.

“Long enough to come off as creepy,” Albus says with the hint of a smile.

“Is that so?” Newt asks quietly. Albus sips at his tea, not sure what to say and how to say it.

Newt throws him an inscrutable gaze. “Whatever happened, happened. Can’t... can’t change it anymore,” he mutters and turns to the side.

Albus is surprised to say the least. Did his feelings show too obviously on his face? Or did Newt hear what mumbled just a minute ago?

If Newt is hurt, he hides it well. At least he tries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see each other for the first time after their night together...

Newt has the habit to disappear quietly. He always did, even as a teen. He would be standing there in a group of other students, and then suddenly he would be gone. Left silently without anyone noticing it, without saying anything.

So Albus isn’t surprised when he returns to his bedroom and finds it empty. He understands, but doesn’t like it. He can’t blame Newt though. After all he didn’t invite him to stay, he didn’t say anything kind to him. Newt probably thinks Albus regrets it. And maybe he does to a certain extent. Not because he doesn’t like Newt. It’s rather because he likes him.

It’s complicated.

Admittedly it’s not been one of his best or smartest or kindest moments to make Newt leave like that. But he can’t change it now.

He sees Newt shortly afterwards during a meeting they have. Albus can’t stay out of it anymore, it’s not like he can allow Gellert to do how he pleases. The fact that he can meet Newt however is only spurring his motivation to help out. Even if he can’t be with him, he can at least watch out for him a bit and see for himself that he is doing well.

Newt is polite, answering curtly, but he seems nervous sometimes, caught in his thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” Theseus asks him quietly. “Everything alright?”

Newt jumps a little, obviously surprised at his brother suddenly approaching him. He throws a glance at Albus. “I am okay,” he stutters. “It’s nothing.”

Theseus frowns. He caught on, of course he did. “Is that so?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed. He looks from Newt to Albus, and then back to Newt.

Albus rubs the bridge of his nose thoughtfully and turns slightly, facing Jacob instead. it’s better not to know which conclusion Theseus might reach. By the way Theseus’ gaze follows him throughout the day Albus is quite certain that the young man reached the right conclusion or guessed at least somewhat correctly. Brother complex in its finest.

~~~

“Here,” Newt hands him a mug with tea. He flushes slightly when Albus turns to look at him, surprised. “The others, the others are having dinner, and I noticed you weren’t there, and...”

“Thank you,” Albus says with a smile. He can’t help himself.

Newt looks at him, eyebrows furrowed slightly. “You look sad today,” he finally states.

Albus shrugs. “You too.”

Albus feels instantly bad for having reacted so brusquely. Newt draws his gaze away, as expected. “There is no, I mean, there is no, it’s no reason to be like that,” Newt mutters. “I don’t expect… anything.”

Albus rubs over his forehead, exasperated not because of Newt but because of himself. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just-”

“Just?” Newt wants to know.

“Nothing good ever came out of a relationship or affair with me,” Albus sighs. “You can do better. That’s all I am saying.”

Newt stares at him, for more than a little moment. Then he steps closer, hand reaching out to touch Albus’ cheek. His fingertips feel soft on his skin. Albus stops the movement of his hand, his own fingers wrapping around Newt’s wrist. “Don’t-” Albus mutters.

Newt doesn’t answer, but his eyes are curious, interested. He comes even closer, his nose brushing over Albus’ cheek. He smell so nice, Albus thinks. So sweet. He is beautiful, truly beautiful, inside and outside. Before he knows what he is doing, he is suddenly leaning into Newt’s subtle touch, bending down slightly to seek these alluring red lips. His arm wraps around Newt’s waist, almost moving on its own, pulling him closer.

He can’t remember the last time he encountered such a peaceful moment.

It doesn’t last long though because there is someone knocking at the door, and before Albus can even push Newt away or draw back, the door is open. And-

“Newt, are you here?” Theseus rushes into the room. “I have been looking for you and-”

They are both frozen on the spot. Newt doesn’t look too worried, but Albus wishes he could just dissolve into thin air. Theseus understands the situation instantly. Of course he does. He easily counts together the loose pieces. The weird atmosphere today, his brother not being close by a few nights ago, probably reacting confused, hurt maybe.

Newt reacts faster than Albus does. He turns, standing next to Albus now. “Theseus,” he says, tilting his head and eyeing his brother thoughtfully. “I, I am sorry. It’s-”

Theseus ignores him, strides into the room towards Albus and punches him. Just like that. Without any further explanation. Albus could have stopped him, he saw it coming miles away, but he lets him. It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it.

Theseus grabs him by his collar, eyes sparkling with fierce protection. “How could you… he is my little brother! At least own up to it and don’t treat him like shit!”

“Theseus,” Newt’s fingers wrap around his brother’s wrist, tugging his hand away. “Stop it.” He sounds more serious than usual, more emotional even, so focused. He flushes slightly. “Please.”

“But-”

“I-” Newt mutters, shifting around uncomfortably. “Actually it was me who went to him. Not the other way round.”

“Theseus is right though,” Albus states, his fingers wiping the blood on his lips away. “I didn’t treat you well, not how you deserve it. I… I just think you could do better.”

“All of you,” Newt shakes his head. “Always say things like that… to me. What about, what about what I want?” He looks from Albus to Theseus. “What about my wishes? Are they not important?”

Theseus sighs. “That’s not it, Newt. They are important.”

“Then why is no one ever asking me what I think?” he says, he sounds upset, very unusually so. Theseus looks slightly taken aback too.

“Newt...” he mutters.

“It’s not nice to have all the decisions taken from you,” Newt explains quietly. “It’s not, not okay, and you know it. Both of you.”

Theseus and Albus exchange a glance. Albus isn’t sure what Theseus is thinking, but he assumes it’s pretty to close to his own thoughts. He has no idea what to say to Newt now. Everything he says will sound like empty words, like he is belittling him, or pretending to understand while he obviously can’t. Newt is right, they are not playing fair. And they have been arguing over something concerning him, but without even minding his opinion or feelings. As usual.

Newt looks at them for a while, maybe waiting for them to say or do something, but when they don’t he just shrugs, ducks his head slightly and leaves.

Once he left, silence engulfs them. An uncomfortable one. Theseus is the first to break it though. He looks down at the ground, clearly embarrassed. “Sorry,” he finally says, looking up at Albus. “I just saw red.”

“I know.”

“You could have stopped me,” he points out.

“Yes, maybe,” Albus states simply. “But I didn’t want to.”

“And now?” Theseus wants to do. “What are you going to do now?”

Albus sighs slightly. “I don’t know,” he admits quietly. It’s been a while, he figures, that he didn’t know what to do. “I don’t know,” he repeats to himself. “I just don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for always taking so long to update! I am trying to do better ><   
I wish we had a new Fantastic Beasts movie this year, but unfortunatly it's only coming to the movies next Christmas :-) I miss my favorite little cinnamon roll. Newt's is the cutest ♥
> 
> I hope you liked this little chapter. I am trying to solve our boys' issues. I just don't know how yet XD 
> 
> As always your comments and opinions are appreciated! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> What the heck am I even doing? *lol* I am so sorry, Newt. XD  
This is going to be a multi-chapter. I won't leave it at that. Theseus and other characters will appear too.
> 
> So basically this is going to have a bit unresolved angst and feelings and in general the guys, especially Albus, being in denial. 
> 
> I hope you liked this first little.... short... very short chapter, let's call it a prologue? XD  
As always I am very happy about your comments and thoughts! ♥


End file.
